The Awakening: History of the Force
by TheLogicalDreamer
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS FOR FORCE AWAKENING! AU: The Force flows through every living creature of every point in History in time. Who are the Jedi? Why are they nothing but fairy tales? Rey is about to have a hands-on lesson in history to fulfill her true destiny.
1. Prologue

AN: Hello old friends and new friends! Welcome to my new story, The Awakening: History of the Force! I was watching the latest Star Wars movie and felt a pull to write this. It is a bit short, but I wanted to get something out before I lost the muse. It has been a long time since I've wrote anything on here, so please be kind.

WARNING: SPOILERS FOR STAR WARS: THE FORCE AWAKENS!

Please tell me what you think and if you wish for me to continue!

Thank you.

May the Force be with you always,

Shay

* * *

Rey shook her head as she watched her supposed friend leave. No, run away. He lied to her, he told her he was with the Resistance, but he was a ex want-to-be Stormtrooper for the First Order. She was so excited when she met him. She had sensed something there, a feeling of adventure, of a new start and a new hope to find a place where she belonged. She thought he would be different, but in the end he left like everyone else.

What was the point in coming here? She was risking her neck and possibly missing her family for people she didn't even know! She felt a pang of guilt and looked at the small BB-8 droid. He needed her help. He found his way into her lonely world and gave it a new meaning. Her lips twitched into a small smile when it cocked its head to the side at her. She glanced behind her one more time towards the retreating Finn and then turned to go back to Han.

She suddenly paused in her steps. She heard a scream, a child's screams. She looked around her surroundings and rushed down a flight of stairs to follow the sound. The mixture of beeps and thumps behind her indicated that BB-8 was following her.

She walked down the hall, the screams getting louder. She stopped and watched with surprise as a door lifted for her. She stepped inside slowly. There was nothing in there, but she felt a strong pull toward a small chest. This feeling wasn't new to her, but the intensity of it left her breathless. She undid the latch and there laid a handle of a weapon of myths. Her hand was suddenly not in her control as she stared at it with awe. Slowly, her hand approached the silver handle; her fingers brushing over the cool metal. She took a deep breath and grasped it fully in her hand. Flashes of images appeared before her and voices she's only heard in dreams called to her. She felt overwhelmed, she needed to get away!

One of the voices then called to her, "Rey...these are your first steps."

Then everything went black.


	2. The Mission

"Rey."

"Your journey has just begun,"

"Rey"

"These are your first steps"

"Rey"

"It surrounds every being"

"Rey"

"Use the Force"

"Rey"

"Fight it, you should not"

"Rey"

"The Force is strong in this family"

"Rey!"

"Awaken, you must"

Rey's eyes shot open. She looked around her rubbing her head. She wasn't in Jakku or Takodana. The floor was a smooth white marble that went upwards into pillars to hold the ceilings of blue, Portraits hung on the walls of people she's never seen nor heard of before. Right in the middle of the hall, there was a big, wide window that shined light into the hallway.

"Good, you're awake." a voice said from behind her, she quickly spun around and pointed the lightsaber handle, still in her hand, towards the voice. She froze at the sight. Two figures in robes were before her, but they were see through and had a blue glow to them. Were they holograms?

"At us the weapon you point, know how to fight, you do, know how to use the weapon, you do not." the smaller figure said with a slight chuckle.

She looks down at the handle in her hands and turns it on, pointing it at them, "I'm a fast learner." she glares at them, "Where am I? Who are you? Where are my friends?"

"Calm yourself, Rey" the other figure stepped forward, "Your friends are fine. Allow me to introduce myself." He lowered his hood, "I am Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, and this is Master Yoda." he gestured to the smaller one.

"Jedi masters? You are truly Jedi?" She asked in awe, lowering the weapon, "Do you know Luke Skywalker?"

"He was an old friend, just as his father once was." Obi-wan said with a sad smile,

"Then you must know where he is! You can help the Resistance find him and fight the First Order!" her eyes brimmed with hope and possibility.

"Jedi masters, we once were. One with the Force, we are now." Yoda explained and moved closer to her, 'Chosen by the Force, you have. For a mission."

"Mission? Force?" she frowns, "What can I do? I'm just a scavenger."

"More than that, you are. A ray of hope, you will become." He pointed his cane at her, "To understand, learn you must. To learn, live you must."

"Learn what?" she was confused

"The history of the past." Obi-wan stepped forward, "You are to go back in time to observe, learn and live through the events that lead to the way the Galaxy is now."

"Time travel? Is that even possible?" She looks at them with disbelief.

"The Force works in mysterious ways." he rubbed his beard, "With you is the lightsaber of Luke Skywalker and a companion of your droid."

BB-8 rolled into her leg and looked up at her with a beep.

She looks back at them, "No. I can't. No, I need to get back. The Force chose the wrong person. No."

"Has begun, it has. Stay and learn, you must." Yoda tutted at her, "On Naboo, you are. As a handmaiden, you will be. Protect the Queen, you must."

"what if I can't do this? What if I die?" she looks at them,

"Let the Force guide you." Obi-wan spoke, "If you need guidence, Master Yoda and I will not be too far away."

"May the Force be with you, young one." Yoda bowed his head to her.

Rey watched in confusion as they faded away. She looked down at BB-8, "What just happened?"


End file.
